Good Bye, Pirats!
by inlaka
Summary: Die Geschichte von zwei Piratinnen, deren Leben anders verlief, als sie gedacht hatten und die Geschichte von Jack, dessen Leben einmal wieder durch Verrat zerstört wird. AU, OC, Characterdeath
1. Der Anfang vom Ende

GOOD BYE, PIRATS!

von Diamant und Inlaka

Disclaimer:

Uns gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Plätze, die ihr bereits aus FdK kennt. Die gehören Walt Disney, soweit ich weis. Uns gehören jedoch sämtliche unser OCs, die wir uns frei erfunden haben.

Summary:

Die Geschichte von zwei Piratinnen, deren Leben anders verlief, als sie gedacht hatten und die Geschichte von Jack, dessen Leben einmal wieder durch Verrat zerstört wird.

Anders als in anderen FdK Fanfictions, bietet das Geschehen des Films nur einen gewissen Hintergrund und es entwickeln sich neue, unabhängige Charaktere. Will und Elizabeth kommen in der Geschichte nicht direkt vor.

Warnings: AU, OC, Characterdeath

A/N: Viel Spaß beim lesen und R&R pls.

Kapitel 1

Der Anfang vom Ende

Jack drehte sich um und betrachtete das Geschöpf neben sich. Ohne die Schminke sah sie nicht mehr so gut aus und auch das helle Tageslicht tat ihrer Schönheit Abbruch. Gestern Nacht, nach ein wenig, und wirklich nur ein ganz klein wenig Rum hatte sie gut ausgesehen. So sah sie eher wie ein halbes Kind aus, als wie eine erwachsene Frau, was auch der Fall zu sein schien. Die Farbe um ihren Augen war verschmiert und unter ihren Augen zerstörten dunkele Ringe alles, was man noch hätte schön nennen können. Sie war knochig, viel zu knochig..._wie alt mochte sie wohl sein?_ Jack wühlte sich aus den Decken und Kissen und stand leise auf, um sie nicht zu wecken und um sich ohne große Szene aus dem Gasthaus zu seinem Schiff, soweit man den halb verrotteten Kahn, den er zur Zeit sein Schiff nannte, Schiff nennen konnte, zu stehlen und die Rechnung für das Zimmer, ganz Kavalier, natürlich dem Geschöpf in seinem Bett zu überlassen.

Ein kurzer Blick noch aus dem Fenster, von dem man den Hafen überblicken konnte, und schon verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Der Wirt, ein kleiner untersetzter Mann, mit stechenden Augen und einem verklebten Schnauzer kam ihm entgegen.

„Wohin des Weges?", fragte er und verdientes Misstrauen lag in seiner Stimme.

„ Ich wollte euch um euer Geld betrügen, euer Geld stehlen und verschwinden. Was denn sonst?"

„Sicher!", der Wirt schien gar nicht so sicher. „Wann bezahlt ihr?"

„Gar nicht? Das Geld liegt oben." _In Form eines abgemagerten Mädchens..._

„Wenn dem so ist."

„ Ich gehe kurz etwas trinken, und dann komme ich wieder hoch, klar soweit?"

„Na gut." Der Wirt war ein wenig skeptisch, ließ ihn aber passieren und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Raum am anderen Ende des Flurs.

Jack ging die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen, spähte er noch einmal hinauf und sah den Wirt hinter einer Tür verschwinden.

Sofort nutzte er die Chance und machte sich aus dem Staub.

Vivian stand, wie so oft an der Klippe und starrte hinauf aufs Meer, auf das wundeschön blaue Meer. Am Horizont sah sie ein Schiff. Sie erkannte sofort die Black Pearl, dieses Schiff hätte sie überall erkannt, die nun auch den Bewohnern des Dorfes, zu Fuße der Klippe, auffiel. Die Menschen von Little Island erkannten das Schiff jedoch nicht. Die Insel, mitten im Meer, wurde nur selten von Handelsschiffen, die Nachricht von Piraten oder diesem berühmten Schiff hätten bringen können, angesteuert. Die Piraten Flagge des Schiffes war nicht gehisst.

Überrascht über diese Geste und überrascht ihr altes Leben auf sich zu segeln zu sehen, ging sie den kleinen Weg ins Dorf hinunter. Während sie beobachtete, wie die Black Pearl dem Hafen immer näher kam, wurde das Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend immer schlechter. _Was wollte die Black Pearl, unter falscher Flagge, besser unter gar keiner Flagge hier?_ Mitten im Nirgendwo. Die Gründe für Vivian in Little Island zu sein waren eindeutig. _Was suchte Jack Sparrow, besser gesagt und für ihn ja auch wichtig, Captain Jack Sparrow hier?_ Schmerz war ihr neues Gefühl und wieder ging ihr durch den Kopf, ob es richtig war, ihr geliebtes Leben, für dieses aufzugeben. Fünf schöne Jahre verloren viel an Bedeutung und bloß der Anblick der Black Pearl, ließ sie fast schon bereuen. Sie erreichte den Hafen, den Blick immer noch auf die Black Pearl gerichtet, bis Dane neben ihr auftauchte. Dane? Das war ihre Entscheidung und als sie in seine Augen sah, vergaß sie für einen Moment, was sie noch eben so berührt hatte. Seine Augen waren braun. Ebenso seine Haare. Durch seinen Beruf, er war Schmied, war er muskulös, und da er viel an der frischen Luft arbeitete, war seine Haut sonnengebräunt. Er war ihr Mann und der wichtigste Grund auf Little Island zu leben, er war auch der Grund warum sie noch nicht am Steg auf die anlegende Black Pearl wartete, wohl auch, weil er genau vor ihr stand und ihr somit den Weg versperrte.

„Was ist mit dir los, Liebes?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie schaute ihn weiter an und schob ihn beiseite, da das Beiboot der Black Pearl anlegte. Gibbs und der Rest von Jacks Mannschaft stieg aus dem Boot aus. Sie sahen heruntergekommener aus, als je zuvor, was bei ihnen schon bedenklich war. Sie schauten stumm zu Vivian und plötzlich weiteten sich Gibbs Augen, da er sie erkannte.

„ Black, Vivian, Lady Black?" Er erstarrte. Bevor Vivian antworten konnte, legte Dane seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Nein, Vivian Hunt! Komm wir gehen." Er fasste sie und schien gar nicht wissen zu wollen, was diese Seite seiner Frau war. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass da mehr war, als sie zugeben wollte.

„Ist das die Vivian, die einst jeden Mann für ein falsches Wort umgebracht hätte?" Sagte er eher zu sich selbst, als zu den Anwesenden.

„Sie ist meine Vivian." Dane zog mittlerweile an Vivian.

Vivian entriss sich seinem Griff und starrte zu Gibbs.

„Gibbs? Was machst du hier?" Doch er schien ihr gar nicht zuzuhören.

„Sind jetzt alle verrückt geworden, erst Faya und jetzt du. Ist das wirklich dein Mann?"

Vivian nickte. „Was ist mit Faya?"

„So einer?" Gibbs bedachte Dane mit einem schiefen Blick.

„Das ist mir zu viel, ich bin im Haus, wenn DU MICH suchst." Dane drehte sich um und ging, so hatte Vivian ihn noch nie erlebt, er war nicht blöd, er musste zumindest eine Ahnung haben, was sich hier abspielte, sonst wäre er nie gegangen.

„Du bist scheinbar zu lange der Welt ferngeblieben. Ein Glas Rum und etwas zu Essen für die Mannschaft, und ich erzähle dir alles."

„Und wo ist Jack?"

„Erst der Rum!"

Was sie hier suchten, was mit Faya war und was in der Welt los war, fragte sie nicht mehr, sondern führte Gibbs und die Mannschaft zur Taverne. Dort hörte sie staunend was passiert war, während sie wie sie später fand, die glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatte.

Sie saß in der Dunkelheit, schon so lange. Es gab ja nicht viel anderes zu tun, hier am Abgrund zum Himmel, dachte sie zynisch lächelnd. Nichts anderes als sich zu fragen, wie, warum, weshalb und immer wieder wie. Die Zelle war, wie schon gesagt, dunkel, kalt und verlassen, nun eben eine Zelle. Die Gitterstäbe waren von versuchten Ausbrüchen anderer armer Seelen, soweit sie Seelen hatten, nicht unberührt geblieben, auch die Zellentür war ausgebeult und zerkratzt, doch die jetzige Insassin hatte die Tür noch nicht einmal berührt, nicht an ihr gerissen, nicht versucht das Schloss zu öffnen, nicht mal daran gedacht, vielleicht, sich gezwungen nicht daran zu denken, doch nun ja, wer weiß schon was sie denkt.

Ihr Name war - absolut unwichtig.

Ein Satz fiel ihr ein, ein Satz; Ich, ich bin unehrlich, und bei einem unehrlichen Mann, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er unehrlich ist. Ehrlich. Die Ehrlichen, vor denen musst du dich in Acht nehmen, weil du nie weißt, wann sie etwas wirklich, unglaublich….Blödes machen.

Wie wahr.

Die Tür ging auf, Norrington, obwohl auch sein Name unwichtig war, trat ein.

„Und, was hast du entschieden. Redest du mit mir, oder nicht?", er richtete seine Uniform und sah sich in der Zelle um. „Nett hast du es hier, nicht wahr."

Faya saß an die Wand gelehnt, ein Bein angewinkelt und betrachtete ihre Hand.

„Seit wann sind wir denn beim Du?". Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Norrington und stand dann langsam auf, streckte sich und stellte sich an das vergitterte Fenster und fuhr ohne sich umzudrehen fort. „ Netter als auf einem stinkendem Piratenschiff, meinst Du nicht?"

Norrington blieb stehen, er war vor der Zelle auf und ab stolziert. „Wäret ihr nicht lieber frei." Er blickte sie an. „ Nichts auf dieser Welt, ist Mir lieber, als hier, bei Euch, Eure Gastfreundschaft genießen zu dürfen."

„Das wird bald ein Ende haben, der Herzog von Richmond, Somerset und Notthingham wird voraussichtlich morgen hier ankommen. Er hat seine Angelegenheiten in England geregelt und mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass er sehr erfreut ist, Euch zur Frau nehmen zu können. Die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit laufen bereits. Ich schicke Euch die Schneider heute Abend vorbei. Und bis dahin, " er drehte sich zum gehen um, „ kannst du schon einmal drei kleine Worte üben; Ja, ich will." Er ging.

„Niemals."

Und doch, allem niemals zum Trotz, sprach sie diese drei Worte perfekt, als hätte sie tatsächlich tagelang geübt. Dieses schöne Bild ließ sich nur solange aufrechterhalten, bis man die zwei Soldaten hinter der so glücklichen Braut, die fünf neben ihr und die vielen anderen, die das Gelände bewachten, sah. Das Bild der vornehm gekleideten Menschen, die auf dem so prachtvoll geschmückten Platz standen, wurde nicht durch die Soldaten, sondern durch das blutrote Kleid der Braut gestört. Die letzten Worte, die an diesem Tag auf diesem Platz gesprochen wurden, waren die des Paters. Ich erkläre Euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau.

In der Taverne war es stickig und tausend Augen, obwohl auf der ganzen Insel nicht 500 Menschen lebten, schienen sie zu beobachten, ein Zeichen von Egozentrik oder die Wahrheit. Dane war nicht bei ihnen, sondern wütend und verständlich anders als sonst, verschwunden. In den ersten Minuten hatten Gibbs und die anderen, schlecht bekleideten und übel riechenden, was auch eher für die Wahrheit als die Egozentrik sprach, nur Essen in sich hinein gestopft und Rum runtergekippt und nun waren sie still.

„Jetzt red schon!" Es kam ihr wie gestern vor, dass sie ihr Leben mit diesen Piraten verbracht, wie sie gesprochen und mit ihnen gesoffen hatte. Es war die Ungeduld, die Freunde über das Wiedersehen oder auch die Aufregung, aber sie dachte weder an Dane, noch an ihr neues Leben, noch daran, dass zuviel Rum nicht besonders gut war, besonders nicht für sie, nach so langer Zeit, und trank mehr, als sie selbst früher getrunken hätte.

Der Rum hatte mittlerweile auch Gibbs Zunge gelöst und in der betrunkenen Vivian erkannter er mehr und mehr, was für seine Verhältnisse recht schnell ging, die alte Lady Black, die unglaublichste Piratin aller Zeiten, seiner betrunkenen Meinung nach, obwohl Frauen auf Schiffen ja eigentlich nichts verloren hatten.

„Also Mädel, " trotz des Rums schien es ihm schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „es ist folgendermaßen, Tortuga wurde von der Royal Navy mit Unterstützung der Flotte eines gewissen Herzogs, verflucht sei dieser Bastard, dem Erdboden gleich gemacht." Vivian setzte den Humpen Rum ab. „Und das Beste an dieser Sache: Faya hat uns verraten.".

Kurz dachte sie ihr Gehör wäre nicht mehr so ganz in Ordnung, außerdem schien so ein langer Satz für Gibbs absolut untypisch. „Faya!"

„Ja, verdammt!" Er konnte sich gerade noch auf dem Stuhl halten.

„ Und jetzt sei still. Wir hatten sie schon länger nicht gesehen, als das Gerücht aufkam, sie sei in Port Royal und würde einen zweifelhaften Herzog aus England heiraten. Nun, dieses Gerücht hat sich mehr als bestätigt und der zweifelhafte Herzog ist mehr als nur zweifelhaft und mittlerweile sehr bekannt. Er ist sehr mächtig und verfügt über enormen Einfluss, außerdem ist er arrogant und nachdem was ich weiß, wenn er Faya geheiratet hat, stimmt dies auch, verrückt. Fast zeitgleich mit der Hochzeit liefen die feindlichen Schiffe in Tortuga ein, töteten fast alle, und wo Jack ist, weiß ich nicht und auch niemand anders."


	2. Von Schmieden, Piraten und Exzentrikern

(Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1)

Kapitel 2

Von Schmieden, Piraten und Exzentrikern

Jack war nun allein. Nicht nur weg von diesem namenlosen Geschöpf, sondern auch weg von Tortuga, der Black Pearl, und allem anderen, auch wenn das, anders als die Flucht vor dem Geschöpf, eher unabsichtlich war. Während er das Schiff betrat dachte er kurz an Faya, auch wenn man an Verräter nicht lange zu denken hat, doch was man in so einer Situation tat war ziemlich unbedeutend, denn in so einer Situation war man noch nie gewesen und wenn doch hatte man dies vergessen. Vor allem man, Jack Sparrow. Er steuerte sein Schiff aus dem Hafen auf dem Weg nach Port Royal um dort seine Black Pearl zu finden, denn wo sonst sollte sie sein, und außerdem hoffte ein kleiner Teil in ihm, dass die Gerüchte nicht wahr waren.

Dane war nun allein, ohne dass hierfür ein Fehler für Wiederholung angestrichen werden kann. Er war in seiner Schmiede und schlug wie verrückt auf ein Stück Metall ein, eine Eigenheit, die anscheinend alle Schmiede besitzen. Er dachte nicht viel, er war nur rasend vor Wut. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Will, von dem er nur wusste, dass er nach England zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihm viel über sie erzählt. Auch, dass sie Piratin war. Auch, dass sie viele Menschen getötet haben musste. Dies hatte er ihr nie erzählt und sie in dem Glauben gelassen, er wisse nichts, rein gar nichts. Und sich selbst hatte er in dem Glauben gelassen, sie würde ihr altes Leben für immer aufgeben und mit ihm glücklich werden.

Das Glück war kurz gewesen.

Lionel war nun nicht mehr alleine. Lionel, Herzog von Richmond, Somerset und Notthingham hatte, wie es zu seiner exzentrischen Art passte, die wohl ungewöhnlichste Frau, die man sich an der Seite eines Herzogs vorstellen konnte, geheiratet. Nicht mal, weil er auffallend oder anders sein wollte, was auch ein guter Grund gewesen wäre, sondern weil sie einfach perfekt war. Die Hochzeit war ein wenig widerwillig gewesen, aber das war ja schließlich nicht sein Problem und irgendwann musste sie einen so großartigen Mann, wie ihn, lieben und wenn nicht, wäre es ihm auch egal und ihre Wildheit und Ablehnung gefiel ihm nur noch mehr, selbst ihre Beschimpfungen trafen ihn nicht sehr, weil sie, was ihm leicht viel sich einzugestehen, Recht hatte. Er lachte, ein hässliches, arrogantes und sehr selbstgefälliges Lachen. Und das eine Stunde nach der Hochzeit, die Nacht würde sehr interessant werden.


	3. Ein ungeplanter Abschied

Die Nacht war still, wie so oft, und die Sterne funkelten so klar am Himmel, dass man die Gestirne mit Leichtigkeit hätte erkennen können, wenn man es wollte. Doch das interessierte nicht, zu mindest jetzt noch nicht.

Es war alles wie immer, könnte man meinen, doch Vivian, die immer noch mit den ihr allzu bekannten Piraten der Black Pearl in der Taverne saß, dachte nicht im geringsten daran, dass alles wie immer war, denn schließlich war es das für sie nicht.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Gegenwart und ihre Zukunft.

Das erste war geprägt von Stolz und Leid, immer vermischt zu einem Abenteuer, aufregender und gefährlicher als so manch eine Geschichte, die man Kindern erzählt, bevor sie schlafen gehen.

Das zweite ist geprägt von Alltag und Frieden, fern ab von jeglicher Erinnerung und voll von Harmonie und Ruhe, ein Leben, wie es jeder normale Bürger hat.

Das dritte wird von nichts geprägt, nicht einmal vorgezeichnet, es wird so ungewiss, wie das Wetter, wenn man eine lange Reise antreten will, eine Reise, von der man nicht weiß, wohin sie führt wird.

Doch um so länger sich ihre Gedanken um diese Dinge drehten, um so enger zog sich der Kreis um die Zukunft und um so deutlicher erkannte sie den Weg, den sie einschlagen würde, einen Weg, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass er in weite Ferne gerückt war. Mit jedem Schluck Rum, den sie trank und mit jedem weiteren Wort, das aus Gibbs Mund kam, wurde ihre Entscheidung klarer und ihre Zweifel verschwommener.

Noch ein letzter Schluck Rum und ihre Entscheidung stand fest, besiegelt mit dem aufknallen ihres Humpens auf der massiven Tischplatte, das einige Blicke wieder auf sie wandern ließ.

Da war sie wieder, die alte Lady Black, etwas betrunken, doch mit alter Stärke, wie es schien. Wie es jedoch wirklich in ihr aussah, konnte man nicht genau sagen, denn der Alkohol trübte den Blick darauf.

„Ich komme mit euch mit." sprach sie ihre Entscheidung deutlicher aus, als man es ihr zugetraut hätte. In ihrem Blick, der auf Gibbs gerichtet war, lag Entschlossenheit.

Gibbs sah von seinem Humpen auf und ob es nun die Wahrheit war oder einfach nur an seinem betrunkenen Zustand lag, der Gedanke, dass die Lady Black wieder auf der Black Pearl war gefiel ihm, auch wenn man wieder anhängen musste, dass Frauen seine Meinung nach nichts auf einem Schiff zu suchen hatten.

„Nun gut, willkommen zurück an Bord." meinte er und trank ein die letzten Schlucke seines Rums, der heute noch besser schmeckte als sonst, da er schließlich um sonst war.

Die Gruppe stand auf und zog nun wieder alle Blicke auf sich, sodass jeder sich denken konnte, was morgen in allen Straßen erzählt werden würde, doch dass interessierte Vivian nicht, denn Morgen würde sie schon nicht mehr hier sein. Langsam, langsamer als sie wollte, verließ sie das Gasthaus, dass bis eben der Schauplatz für etwas gewesen war, was man wohl als das interessanteste bezeichnen konnte, was sich seit langem auf Little Island abgespielt hat.

Gibbs und seine Leute, alle vom Rum und Essen etwas träge, gingen ihren Weg zur Black Pearl; Ein wunderbares Schiff in den Augen Vivians, die den bekannten Weg zu ihrem Haus, dem Haus ihres Mannes und ihr, entlang ging. Nicht lange dauerte es und sie betrat ihr Heim, was es für sie in den letzten Jahren war. Ein paar Möbel standen dort und kurz flog ihr Leben hier an ihr vorbei; nur eine kleine Folge von Bildern, die jedoch aussagekräftig waren.

Ihr Blick, für einen Moment glasig von Erinnerung, verfestigte sich wieder und ihre Füße trugen sie wie von selbst zu einer Truhe, deren Schloss seit Jahren nicht angerührt worden war. Nicht angerührt werden sollte, denn der Inhalt hätte sie verraten, so sehr, dass sie hier wohl alles verloren hätte.

Ein Klicken als der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde, ein Rumpeln als das Schloss zu Boden viel und ein Knarren als sie den Deckel langsam nach oben stemmte. Mehr war nicht zu hören, denn als der Deckel die Sicht auf den Inhalt frei gegeben hatte, hatte ihr Atem für einen Augenblick ausgesetzt. Da war sie, ihre Vergangenheit, ihr altes Leben, jedoch auch ein Teil ihrer Zukunft.

Eine Stunde später, hätte jemand die Zeit gemessen, erkannte man Vivian kaum wieder, jedenfalls die nicht, die auf Little Island lebten, denn wer sie länger kannte, der hätte sie erst jetzt wieder erkannt. Kaum etwas war geblieben von der Frau des Schmiedes, die so freundlich auf der Insel aufgenommen worden war, die ein 'normales' Leben wie jede andere geführt hatte und somit jegliche Individualität verloren hatte.

Was jetzt dort stand, gekleidet in die Sachen eines Mannes, war eine Frau mit der sich wohl kaum einer gern angelegt hätte, denn der Degen, der an ihrem breiten Gürtel hing, die Pistole, die ebenfalls dort war und der Dolch, der in einem ihrer ledernen Stiefel steckte, ließen nur erahnen, was dann passieren würde.

Nur eine Kleinigkeit verband die Vivian der letzten Jahre mit dem jetzigen Spiegelbild – Spiegelbild, besser hätte man es nicht beschreiben können, denn das war es, wie ein zweites Gesicht, was jeder Mensch hat, was aber nur bei manchen zum Vorschein kommt - , etwas kleines, doch recht unscheinbares. Ein kleiner, goldener Ring steckte an ihrem Ringfinger, so schlicht und doch so bedeutsam. Es war ihr Ehering, den sie vor Jahren von Dane bekommen hatte, bekommen wollte.

Einen Augenblick war sie bei dem Ring, doch dann nahm sie ihre Sachen, teilweise aus der Truhe, teilweise aus dem Haushalt zusammen gesucht und verließ mit einem entgültigen Schritt das Haus. Doch als sie sich gerade auf den Weg zum Hafen machen wollte, kam sie an der Schmiede vorbei, wo sie ein wildes Hämmern hörte.

Sie blieb stehen, von etwas zurückgehalten, was sie nicht wirklich identifizieren konnte. Ein Gefühl, war es Liebe? War es Trauer? Eine Frage, doch keine Antwort, aber diese Antwort war auch egal, denn was zählte war, dass sie anhielt.

Ihr Blick lag auf der Tür, ein einfaches Stück Holz was sie von ihm trennte und doch war es weniger und doch war es mehr. Ein Ruck durch ihren Körper, Richtung Tür, ein Ruck und sie stand wieder. Ein letzter trauriger Blick und ein gemurmeltes „Auf Wiedersehen" und ihre Schritte trugen sie fort, in die Zukunft und damit in die Ungewissheit. Oder fast. Denn sie wusste, dass sie auf der Black Pearl sein würde, etwas, was in ihren Augen doch erfreulich war und etwas, was ihre Gedanken wohl ablenken würde, so hoffte sie zumindest.

Noch immer war der Himmel sternenklar, als sie die doch schon etwas morschen Planken der Black Pearl betrat. Schon wieder zog sie Blicke auf sich, wie schon so oft heute, was wohl daran lag, dass sich ein erneuter Bruch in ihrem Leben ereignete. Die Blicke waren unterschiedlich, Teilweise neugierig, wer sie war – das waren die Besatzungsmitglieder, die in den letzten Jahren dazu gekommen waren – und teilweise verwirrt, warum sie wieder hier war – das waren die, die schon seit je her auf der Black Pearl waren.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte über die Planken hinüber zur Reling und fuhr langsam mit ihren Fingern über das Holz, bevor sie dann fest zu packte. Sie war wieder zurück, Lady Black war wieder zurück, zwar etwas verändert, aber trotzdem zurück. Ihre Schritte führten sie weiter, vorbei an der Takelage und hinauf auf das Achterdeck, auf dem Gibbs neben dem Steuermann stand.

„Du hast deine alte Kajüte." Meinte Gibbs immer noch leicht angeheitert, jedoch in einem recht strengen Ton, was doch ungewohnt war für sie, denn sie kannte ihn so nicht.

Mit nichts weiter als einem Nicken nahm sie ihre Sachen und verschwand unter Deck, keinen weitern Blick auf Little Island werfend, denn sie fürchtete, dann von Zweifeln überfallen zu werden.

Es waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die über den Horizont kletterten, als man ein „Leinen Los!" vernahm und sich das alte, jedoch stolze Schiff langsam vom Pier entfernte und wieder auf das weite Meer hinausfuhr. Es verließ Little Island, an Bord jemand, der in gewisser Weise dort hin gehörte, in gewisser Weise jedoch auch nicht.


End file.
